Pigwidgeon's flight
by Cottonpaw
Summary: ONESHOT! Pigwidgeon has a big task from Ron. Can he accoplish it in time for the show?


Thump

**Hello! This is a narrative I had to write for English. It's probably horrible. Yes I know it is a little rushed but I don't care. Review if you must but I still hope you like it!**

_Thump!_

"Oh man!" Ron shouted as he dropped the large, black speaker on his foot. He was hopping up and down, right foot clutched tightly in his hand. When the pain subsided, he attempted to move the speaker again.

Today, the students at Hogwarts could relax after their final exams were finished this afternoon. They were rewarded with a special treat: The Weird Sisters, the best band in the wizarding world, would be performing here tonight on the school grounds. Some how, Ron found himself setting up for the event.

Everything was in place. The stage was set up, the lights adjusted, and the speakers were in place. Now all he needed to do was unpack the instruments.

First he unloaded the drums that sparkled in the fiery, setting sun. Next were the sky blue guitar, and a crimson bass. Finally the microphone. Ron searched through the bag for the final piece. But it wasn't there. He looked everywhere but couldn't find it. He must have left it in the Gryffindor common room. He checked his watch to see how much time he had left and gasped in surprise. The concert was in an hour and he still had much more to do. There was no way he would get the microphone in time.

He searched his brain for a solution. As if on cue, his tiny, gray messenger owl, Pigwidgeon, came swooping down onto his messy red hair. He squawked loudly, making Ron jump.

"Pig," Ron started, "do you think you can help me?" he asked desperately. Pig squawked again and flew to Ron's outstretched hand. Ron quickly told the little owl where he left the microphone and he was soaring over the grounds as fast as his little wings could take him. The sun was setting into a pool of blood red and the sky darkened to a navy blue. There wasn't much time left.

Getting to the common room was easy. Pig quickly found the window of the boys' dormitory and swooped inside. He landed on Ron's four-poster bead and looked for the microphone. He spotted it on the floor next to the bedside table and hopped over to it. As soon as he touched the cool metal, large fuzzy paws covered up his body, and he was trapped.

Pigwidgeon struggled with all his might to break free, but was helpless. He started to squeak for help. For a few agonizingly long minutes, he couldn't hear anything in the blackness. But then to his relief, he heard a familiar hoot, and the paws were lifted. He stretched his wings and looked up to see his captor, Crookshanks the big, orange tabby, and his best friend, Hedwig, the snow white messenger owl. Pig jumped onto the table, out of harms way and tried to pick up the microphone. When he struggled, both Crookshanks and Hedwig seemed to be laughing at him.

Hedwig attempted to lift the microphone, but failed as well. How were they to get it to Ron now? Together, they decided to make a sled of some sort to transport the item. First they pulled the microphone on an old school book, but it rolled off. They also tried to use bed sheets and cloaks but it was no use. There was no way a sled would get through the castle.

While coming up with a solution, Ron's friend, Harry, walked in. Immediately, all three jumped up and tried to get his attention.

"What is wrong with you today?" Harry asked in an annoyed tone. He shooed them away and left again. A while later, Ron's friend, Hermione came in, but ignored them as well. They were helpless. The sun was sinking lower into the sky every moment and there wasn't much time left. They needed a solution, and fast.

When Crookshanks knocked over a trunk in the corner is when Pig got an idea. It was a horrible task, but it was all they had. He would need the help of a boggart. Boggarts were shape shifters that change into the thing that frightens its opponent most. That was why it was a horrible task: he had to face his worse fear. But he would do it for his friends any day.

Bravely, Pig hopped down from the table and headed for the wardrobe in the corner. Understanding what he was doing, Hedwig came over, ready to open it when she received the signal. Pig took a deep breath and nodded to Hedwig, who opened the wardrobe quickly.

Out of the wardrobe came a large, green head, the size of one of the four-poster beads, with gleaming topaz eyes. It was a Hungarian Horntail Dragon. It scanned the room and snorted, releasing think black smoke form its nose. For a moment, Pig was frozen with fear, but remembering Ron, he stepped up to the dragon and stared into its eyes, trying to get it to understand he was no enemy.

Amazingly, the dragon understood, and reluctantly agreed to help. Crookshanks grabbed the microphone and leapt onto the dragons back as the horntail squeezed its way through the window. When it was out, Pigwidgeon and Hedwig lead the way to where Ron was waiting.

Ron looked at his watch. Five minutes to seven. The concert was in two minutes. The whole school was seated out in the seats, their chants become louder every second.

"Weird Sisters! Weird Sisters!" Ron was becoming fidgety. Where was Pig? One minute to show time.

A hand rested on his shoulder and Ron spun around. The singer was looking at him impatiently.

"I'm sorry!" Ron cried, exhausted and frustrated with his task. "I don't know where he is!" The singer didn't seem to care. He motioned for his fellow band members to follow, and he walked onto the stage. Loud cries of joy and excitement came from the crowd. From what Ron could tell, the band was stalling for him. _Oh Pig_, Ron thought, _where are you?_

There was commotion coming from the stage behind the curtain. Ron stepped out from behind the stage and peered around the corner to see what the fuss was about. He saw the crowd ducking, a few screams escaping their mouths. Ron looked up and gasped. Flying low over the field was an enormous Hungarian Horntail. It flew lower and lower until it finally landed behind the rows of seats.

An orange tabby cat jumped from its back and strode importantly up the isle, accompanied by two owls. The screams of alarm subsided as the three animals reached the front and approached the singer.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione whispered next to Ron while Harry called Hedwig. Crookshanks dropped the microphone at the singer's feet and raced over to Hermione, followed by the two owls. Hedwig landed on Harry's arm and Pig came zooming over to Ron, crashing into him and landing in his arms.

"Pig!" Ron cried. "Pig you did it! Thank you so much!" The tiny owl chirped in response and moved onto Ron's head.

"One, two, three, four!" The band began to play and the audience jumped up and down, screaming in delight. Ron, Harry, and Hermione joined the crowd. The dragon brought Crookshanks back to the castle while Hedwig and Pig started dancing in their own owl way.

So, Pigwidgeon over came his fears and his size in order to help a friend. He learned the most important thing is friendship, and no amount of fear could overcome it.

**Kind of "mushy" at the end but I couldn't think of any other way to wrap it up. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
